plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Corn Dog
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Corn Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious Hunt |ability = None |flavor text = "Who's a good vegetable? You are! Yes, you are!"}} Corn Dog is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious and Hunt traits, and does not have any abilities. Its zombie counterpart is Dog Walker. It was added in update 1.16.10, along with Clique Peas, , Synchronized Swimmer, King of the Grill, Trapper Zombie, and the Galactic Gardens set. Origins Its name is based on a corn dog, an American snack consisting of a sausage coated in a thick layer of cornmeal batter on a stick. However, Corn Dog's design is a literal take on its name, being a combination of an ear of maize (also known as corn) and an actual dog. Its description references the fact that it is a vegetable dog. It also references the quote "Who's a good dog? You are! Yes, you are!" that people say to their pet dog if it is behaving well. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Corn Animal Plant *'Traits:' Amphibious, Hunt *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Event Card description "Who's a good vegetable? You are! Yes, you are!" Strategies With Corn Dog can be treated as a , but one that can track down zombies and does not synergies with any tribes. It is advised to use stat-boosting tricks on it as it can be destroyed easily upon being attacked by a zombie during combat. But with a 3 base, it is immune to Rocket Science and Rolling Stone. Overall, it is a good plant to guard against most threats such as Beam Me Up. Take note that it goes to the zombie's lane when that zombie is being played, which prevents threatening zombies like Copter Commando from directly hitting the plant hero during the trick phrase, so do not expect it to attack the zombie hero that often. But it can be a counter to Teleport or Teleportation Zombie as Corn Dog can block a powerful attack, excluding a zombie with Frenzy or an ability that destroy plants like Zombot 1000. It may not be best to rely on Corn Dog as the only Amphibious defense. Your opponent can take advantage of its Hunt trait, and first place an Amphibious zombie on the water lane, then place another zombie on land to move it, leaving the water lane open to hit the hero. Against Despite it having the Amphibious trait, you do not need an Amphibious zombie to counter it. Use tricks like Beam Me Up to destroy it on the same turn or just play a zombie to drag it off to the ground. If not, tricks like Bungee Plumber can help counter its low health easily. Try to take it out or else it will mess up your strategies. You also want to be warned that if you play multiple zombies with one at least have the Gravestone trait, Corn Dog will move to that zombie with the Gravestone trait as when a zombie is revealed, it is the same as playing a zombie. If you are playing multiple zombies with the Gravestone trait, Corn Dog will move to the zombie that is revealed last. Gallery CornDogStat.jpg|Corn Dog's statistics corndogcard.jpg|Corn Dog's card CornDogGrayedOutCard.png|Corn Dog's grayed out card CornDogCardImage.png|Corn Dog's card image HDCornDog.png|HD Corn Dog Im-game.png|Corn Dog in game on a Meteor Z environment ComeGetYourLunchCornDog.jpeg|Corn Dog about to move to another lane Corn Dog Conjured by Mayflower.png|Corn Dog's statistics after being Conjured by Mayflower Screenshot 2017-06-25-08-22-10.png|Corn Dog being the featured card in the menu for the June 24th, 2017 Screenshot_2017-07-07-04-55-12.png|Corn Dog being the featured card in the menu for the July 6th, 2017 Daily Challenge CornDogCompleteWeekly.jpg|Corn Dog on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Screenshot_2017-07-11-06-32-34.png|Corn Dog being the featured card in the menu for the July 10th, 2017 Daily Challenge CornDogShielded.png|Corn Dog shielded Shrunken Corn Dog.jpg|Corn Dog shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's Signature Superpower PlantFoodCornDog.png| being used on Corn Dog Corn Dog conjured by Plucky.jpg|Corn Dog's statistics after being Conjured by Plucky Clover Dead_Corn_Dog.png|Corn Dog destroyed CornDogGA.jpg|Corn Dog's statistics after being Conjured by Genetic Amplification CornDog.png|Corn Dog attacking Trivia *It is the first, and currently, the only plant card with the Hunt trait. **Like its zombie counterpart, it is also not in the galactic set and based on a dog. *It is also the first non-legendary corn plant, the second being . **It is also the only event corn plant. *On its promotional image, its kernels appear to be popped, which is how it looks when it is destroyed. *Even though its description calls it a vegetable, corn is classified as a fruit. Category:Event cards Category:Plant cards Category:Cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Guardian cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Hunt cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Corn cards Category:Animal cards